


Thief

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Teasing, that's it that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Something of Shiro's has gone missing, and he's got a hunch on who took it.





	Thief

“Maybe the mice stole it,” Hunk suggested. “Aren’t they always up to something?” Coran nodded emphatically at Hunk with a mouthful of food.

Allura rolled her eyes. “They’ve been with me all day on the command deck. They’re not to blame, Coran.”

“Not this time, anyway,” Lance snidely added.

They were all seated at dinner - the rest of the team eating in their civilian clothes, while Shiro was the only one left in his gear. Usually, Coran did laundry while the team trained, and the clothes were folded on their beds by the time they had all come to rest for dinner.

Except today, when everything but Shiro’s vest were arranged orderly on the sheets.

It wasn’t as if he couldn’t just wear his gray undershirt in front of everyone - he was sure everyone would prefer that to him being shirtless at a meal - but he needed to find the vest sooner or later, so he set his helmet down and hurried to dinner.

After asking to no avail, Coran said that he would look through the machines once more to be sure he didn’t miss it. The conversation seemed to be over, but Shiro caught the split look on Keith’s face before he could control it.

Keith was looking down at his plate, his lips set in a quivering line. Probably bitting his cheeks to keep from smiling, Shiro thought. Of course it was Keith. The rest of the group wouldn’t try to pull anything on him like this - and only Keith had this drawn out sense of humor.

Shiro barely ate the rest of his meal, instead focusing a steady glare at Keith, waiting for him to look up again. Keith almost succeeded - until Pidge sneezed and Keith offered her his napkin. Keith looked across the table as Shiro said Bless you, and their eyes finally met.

Shiro did nothing but raise an eyebrow and slowly chew his food. Keith settled his hands on the table and stared back, his face set in stone. Most people were intimidated by Keith’s stubborn face; it was how he got such a bad reputation from authority in the garrison. Shiro knew better, though. He simply stood and gathered his plates to rinse out.

As he carried his dishes out, Shiro took a look at Keith, who was back to looking down at his plate. Maybe blushing. Shiro knew Keith was waiting for his eventual reaction. “Oh, Coran,” Shiro said, and everyone looked up. “Keith has some black clothes too - they may have just gotten sorted there.” Keith’s face was blank.

“Well, perhaps,” Coran said, puzzled. “You may as well check. I’ll get both your plates, don’t worry. You probably want to get out of that armor.”

“That would be nice. Thanks, Coran,” Shiro set his tray back down. “Whenever you’re done, Keith.”

Keith tried to look cool, but Shiro could almost feel his heart rate - after years of training with him, Shiro knew what anticipation looked like on him. Keith was always quiet, even when excited. “I’m good now. Let’s go.”

\-----

They walked back to the dorm halls, and Shiro waited as Keith scanned into his door, seemingly calm. Shiro still saw the blush creeping from his neck.

As soon as the door slid shut, Shiro grabbed Keith’s hips and pulled him closer, bending to whisper in his ear. “You’re playing games with me.”

Keith unconsciously let his arms settle on Shiro’s chest, still buffed with paladin armor. “Prove it.”

Shiro thought for a second, then let go of Keith. He turned around so Keith couldn’t see his face, and ordered, “Take off my suit.”

There was a pause for a moment, but Shiro felt deft hands sliding across all the cinches, unlocking each part until there was a pile of pieces surrounding him. The only thing Shiro has underneath that was the black bodysuit they all wore. Keith stepped back, and Shiro turned his neck to look at him.

“I thought I told you to take off my suit?”

Keith was blushing, His nose turning redder than his cheeks. “I didn’t know you meant everything.”

“That’s what you wanted, though, right?” Shiro said, turning around to walk towards Keith, and running a splayed hand through his hair. Keith’s eyes closed as Shiro began to rub his scalp, pulling his head closer. “You stole my vest. Now you’re shy?”

Keith blinked his eyes open, and after meeting his eyes, reached up for a kiss. Shiro couldn’t last any longer, and easily lifted Keith into arms so he could wrap his legs around his waist.

“I just wanted to see you in just your gray shirt,” Keith gasped as Shiro began biting his neck. “You never take off the vest and you look so good-”

Shiro moaned as Keith scratched his back, looking for the zipper on the black bodysuit. “I love it when you walk around without your jacket, too,” Shiro breathed, tonguing the dark spots on Keith’s neck. “I love seeing your bare arms with those gloves.”

Keith laughed as Shiro lifted off Keith’s shirt, throwing it down among his down armor. “Stop with the gloves, you weirdo,” Keith said before going back to kissing him.  
“Mmm, I can’t help it. I love seeing something of mine on you.”

Keith stopped kissing Shiro for a second, and patted him on the shoulder. Shiro was confused, but set him down, and watched Keith take off the rest of his clothes.

“Keith-” Shiro started, but Keith shook his head, instead, pulling back his pillow. The Marmoran blade was there as usual - but it was resting on top Shiro’s vest. Shiro watched Keith unfold it, unzip it, and slowly slide it on.

It was too big for him - it reached his thighs. Still, Shiro couldn’t help but moan a little as Keith crawled on the bed, the vest almost sliding off him.

“Isn’t this what you want?” Keith asked, too flushed to smirk, but Shiro knew he wanted to.

Shiro could only nod, following Keith to the bed.

He didn’t mind playing too many of Keith’s games.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this was from tumblr (paladinlion) a while ago. anyway keith plays some dangerous games  
> 


End file.
